


minsung

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fully Clothed, Grinding, M/M, clothed, humping, that three year contract tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Three year contract got them acting up
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	minsung

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly short cuz it was like a spur of the moment horny

Minho pulls Jisung in front of him as they giggle and dance alone in the practice room, though their bodies become increasingly closer as the dance goes on. He finds himself hungrily pulling their lower bodies together, Jisung pretending he doesn’t notice and giggling. At some point as the dance ends, Minho is growing hard at all of it. Jisung can tell, but he keeps dancing as if nothing is happening, and Minho obliges. As the next song in Minho’s playlist turns on, Minho spins Jisung around to where his back is to his chest and practically grinds himself against Jisung. Jisung lets out a little awkward laugh. “What are you doing?” He says. Minho says nothing and leans his head over Jisungs shoulder, pulling him into his body until they cant move unless they move together. His hips slowly rub against Jisung, making Jisung pull away and start laughing nervously, blushing. “You should go take care of that-“ Jisung laughs and looks away, his own now visible. 

Minho laughs and tries to pretend to himself he didn’t do it, but ultimately ends up just wanting more and more. “Should we just relieve it with each other?” 

Jisung’s eyes turn frantic “You’re mad.” He fidgets and his legs go a little weak. Minho goes to turn the music up until its blasting. He walks over to Han and pulls him over to a small bench like seat, setting him down in front of him and straddling him, immediately starting his aggressive humping.

Jisung’s face turns bright red and he doesn’t look. “You probably look so weird right now.” He jokes.

Minho laughs and pants beside Han’s ear, finishing in his pants but still going on with the grinding. “God how have we not had sex in three years we’re grown men.” 

Jisung giggles and puts a hand over his mouth, then running it over Minho’s back and then holding onto his arms. Minho is digging his dick so hard into Minho’s he can feel the fabric of their pants getting hotter. Jisung leans over and lays on the bench, to which Minho flips him over onto his stomach and practically fucks him through their clothing. His lower body works without control, his head leaning down to kiss his bare neck. Jisung already came his pants a while ago, though he tries to be quiet throughout this all he feels so fuzzy. “I thought you weren’t serious at first.”

“Im always serious.”

Jisung laughs breathily and minho gets up, having cum his second time. He sits down on the ground and stares at the floor. “Oh god.”

Jisung laughs and hits his shoulder, he’s pretty scared, but he’d rather laugh it off. “We have sweatshirts to cover this, let’s get back to the dorms soon. 

Minho nods and smiles, with that they leave awkwardly together.


End file.
